


Weird Science

by impeccably_stressed



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Ava is so done with Charlotte's crap, But we all knew that, F/F, Farah is all for this, Morgan is insulted, Nat can't help but help, No Relationship, and we still love her, it's all Tina's fault, unless you count Charlotte/butts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impeccably_stressed/pseuds/impeccably_stressed
Summary: It's all Tina's fault, but nobody minds (except Ava and Morgan).Based off of afan pollin theWayhaven forum





	Weird Science

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly but surely getting through all the bookmarked ideas I have for fanfics. _S l o w l y_ , but _surely_.

Detective Greene’s rust bucket of a car is still parked outside of the police station, much to Ava’s annoyance. Morgan doesn’t seem to pay Ava’s aggravation any mind, and it’s not the first time that Ava wonders if she’s the only professional on the team.

She marches toward the police station entrance and shoulders the doors open with a huff. She holds it open long enough for Morgan to stamp out her cigarette butt on the concrete before they both enter.

“What are you doing?” Morgan grunts behind her, and Ava turns around to see Farah crouched behind the entrance desk, her phone held out at hip-level to the other agents.

“I’m doing science,” Farah replies with a smirk.

She quickly taps something on her phone and Ava hears the printer whir to life across the station.

“Come on,” Farah says, standing upright, “Now that you’re back we can finish the experiment!”

“ _Experiment?_ ” Ava balks, “You were supposed to go conduct interviews.”

“Oh, yeah, we finished that like three hours.” Farah dismisses Ava’s concerns with quick wave of her hand. “Now we’re doing science!”

Ava pouts, holding back a growl, “And what, pray tell, is this experiment about?”

Farah pivots on her heel to turn into the Detective’s office.

When Ava enters, she sees Charlotte standing in front of her cork board, deep in thought. The board is covered in dozens of pictures, red string connects them at odd angles, and Charlotte is so consumed by her task that she doesn’t seem to notice the three of them enter.

For nearly half a second, Ava is impressed at the Detective’s commitment. After precisely thirty-one seconds, Ava realizes that all the pictures are of people’s rears, and she can’t suppress the groan that escapes her.

“ _This_ is the experiment?” Ava barks.

Charlotte turns around, her eyes wide in surprise.

“Oh, you’re back!” Charlotte chirps gleefully. “Now we can finally finish the experiment.”

Ava lets out another groan as she feels the headache bloom in her skull. “In what manner is this an experiment?” Ava grits out, “All you’re doing is looking at pictures of people’s—”

“Fantastic asses!” Tina yells as she enters the room, waving new photos. She winks at Ava and Morgan as she enter.

She walks up to the corkboard and consults quietly with Charlotte about the new picture’s placement.

Morgan snorts from the corner, and turns to Farah, “You could have just asked for a picture of my ass.”

Farah shrugs, she’s taken a seat at the Detective’s empty chair. “Yeah, but it’s more fun being sneaky!”

If she didn’t know any better, Ava would say that she could feel her hair turning white.

“I’ve finished surveying the police station and passerbys,” Nat announces brightly as she enters the too-cramped office.

“Perfect!” Charlotte saunters over to Nat to read the clipboard she brought in.

“So, what are the results of the experiment, Detective?” Farah asks. She’s leaned back as far as the chair will go and her feet rest on the desk itself.

“It’s just as I expected. People prefer rounder, more defined butts,” Charlotte says without hesitation.

Ava rolls her eyes and walks over to her spot on the window. Maybe ignoring everything will help?

“Just hurry up and tell everyone I have the nicest ass,” Morgan chuckles from her corner.

Charlotte is quiet for a moment. “Actually, Morgan, you and Farah tied in third.”

Morgan narrows her eyes while Farah sits up in her seat.

“That’s fair,” Farah shrugs.

“Science is dumb,” Morgan proclaims and she stomps out of the room. Ava can hear the distinct slide of cigarette against cardboard and she knows that Morgan is going to smoke away her displeasure.

“So who’re the silver and gold medalists?” Tina asks. She looks over at Ava and winks. Ava scoffs and goes back to staring out the window.

“Second place goes to Nat,” Charlotte says. Ava can’t help but turn around to see Charlotte, Tina, and Farah clap in congratulations to Nat, who preens.

_Preens._

“I try,” she laughs.

“Wait,” Farah exclaims, “So does that mean—?”

“Yes, it means Ava has the nicest butt in the office,” Charlotte declares.

Ava immediately feels the blood rising to her cheeks—her _face_ cheeks.  Everyone claps, but Ava refuses to look away from her view of the bushes. She can hear Officer Poname walk up to her, and she holds something out in her hand.

It’s a blue ribbon that has, _#1 Best Booty_ scrawled in silver marker, in what is clearly Farah’s handwriting.

Ava sighs and takes the ribbon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [my personal tumblr](http://impeccably-stressed.tumblr.com/) if you like memes, foxes, and shitposting.
> 
> Follow [my art tumblr](http://impeccably-stressed-art.tumblr.com/) if you like the occasional art as well as fic updates.
> 
> [Send me a message](https://forum.choiceofgames.com/u/impeccably-stressed/summary) on the CoG forums if you just wanna chat.


End file.
